plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackfruit
Jackfruit (菠萝蜜; pinyin: bōluómì) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It rolls onto zombies, dealing damage. With every hit, it drops down its seeds, which functions as a defense. These seeds each absorb 2 bites. Jackfruit can also block the underground passages found by Lost Guide Zombie when it encounters one. If this happens, all zombies that are inside the tunnels are killed. Then, it will act similar to a Wall-nut. Origins Jackfruit is based on the Artocarpus heterophyllus, a widely cultivated and produced tropical fruit. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow (Sluggish in game) 菠萝蜜滚动攻击前方一行的僵尸，并能堵住向导僵尸打开的地道口。 特点：对头上有防具的僵尸造成额外伤害。 植物特征：绿色植物、硬霸 菠萝蜜是天竺流行乐的忠实粉丝，他最爱做的事情就是唱着“多冷个隆冬，多冷个隆冬，多冷个隆冬哒哒哒~”的印度神曲不断往前翻滚。 In English: Jackfruits roll forward to a row of zombies, it is also able to cover up open passages while rolling. Special: Causes more damage to armored zombies. Plant features: green plant, hard fighter Jackfruit is a big fan of Bollywood, his favorite thing to do is singing Indian music, and continues to roll forward. Upgrades Level upgrade Note: Jackfruit cannot be upgraded to level 4. Gallery Jackfruit Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry jackfruitHD.png|HD Jackfruit HD Jackfruit from Title Screen.png|HD Jackfruit C.png|Rolling in front of zombies Full lawn of Jackfruit in a Last Stand level.PNG|Full lawn on Jackfruits in Last Stand Jackfruit Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Jackfruit Dropped Seed2.png|Seed dropped by Jackfruit when it hits a zombie Jackfruit blocking Lost Guide Zombie's tunnel.png|Jackfruit blocking Lost Guide Zombie's tunnel Jackfruit in Lv. 1.PNG|Jackfruit level 1 Jackfruit in Lv. 2.PNG|Jackfruit level 2 Jackfruit in Lv. 3.PNG|Jackfruit level 3 Jackfruit Seed Packet.png|Jackfruit seed packet IMG_6712 (1).jpg|Jackfruit rolling on water (Top right) Jackfruit Uncommon Seed Packet.png NEWJackfruitPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece (v.1.8.0+) Trivia *The Indian music in the Almanac entry is a reference to a viral Indian song Daler Mehndi - Tunak Tunak Tun. *If Jackfruit is used in Big Wave Beach, the seed may land in water and act as if it was in land, hovering over the water. **The same happens if a seed lands on an ice floe. **It also happens in Pirate Seas, and even rolls over the sea. *Its cannot be selected in Sky City. This may be due to him being able to fall and also not being able to hit a zombie. *Its seed cannot be destroyed by the Zombot's rush attack. *Mecha-Football Zombie cannot seem to push the seeds of Jackfruit, stalling it infinitely. *Jackfruit can block reflected attacks and not die. *The only way to kill Jackfruit is to use the fire tiles in Lost City or let it hit a weapon stand in Kung Fu World. *The seeds can be stacked. *The tile it is rolling on cannot be planted on and will trigger specific effects. (Trap Tiles, Power Tiles) *This is the only Chinese-exclusive plant in Lost City. *It is the only plant based on the jackfruit. *It is one of the few plants that cannot be upgraded to level 4 after the 1.4.0 update. ru:Джекфрут Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Slow recharge plants